


Trouble in the Library

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [72]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Assault, Attempted Sexual Assault, Broken Bones, Jealousy, M/M, Molestation, Not taking the hint, Threats, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: Trouble seems to follow him.  From home and the train, Shirou can’t seem to escape those who have taken in interest in him.  Nothing he says or does deters those two.  Will Yonekuni have what it takes to push them away and make them see their station?  Or will he just sit back while his chosen partner is groped and molested by the twins?Continuation of  A not so innocent train ride





	

Slowly approaching the train platform, glancing around nervously. After what happened, he was nervous and no one could blame him for that. Scanning those that were waiting for the train, making sure that those who were waiting weren’t the two who had been groping him. He did this almost every day when he rode the train, the only time that he didn’t was when he stayed with Yonekuni over night. But it had been over two weeks, going on three weeks, since Yonekuni had showed up on his doorstep that morning. Escorting him to school and confronting the two twins on the groping. The jealousy that Yonekuni had shown that day and more, afterwards, the insistence of him staying over and the marking that Yonekuni had done. Ducking his head, trying to hide the coloring of his cheeks and feeling his heart start to race as he remembered all the touches that the blond had given him.

Having stepped down and away from the train platform, he followed Yonekuni away from the station. The blond had kept him by his side as they walked, the muttering under Yonekuni’s breath as they bypassed their school and those that lingered in the courtyard. Catching the whispers and the leers, he didn’t tell Yonekuni that he heard what they were speaking of, bits and pieces of gossip. And if he did tell Yonekuni, he was sure that the blond wouldn’t listen to him. Down the street and around the corner towards the large apartment building, passing Kunimasa as he came down the stairs , the amused look that the nekomata shot them.

“Yone..kuni?” The slam of the front door was his answer, quickly toeing off his shoes as the heavyweight did, following his partner down the hall. The broad of the blond’s back outlined by the light from a window and the words that had him pausing before a hand shot out.

“The thought of someone’s hand on you pisses me off. Even if it’s just an innocent touch-” Words growled and bitten off, fingers curling around his wrist, being pulled against the blond. ”But I’m going to mark you and cover you in my scent.” Forced into Yonekuni’s bedroom, turning at the sound of the door closing. He wasn’t expecting to be tossed onto the bed with a force that would usually be reserved to those who pissed Yonekuni off. The male followed him, kneeling above him with one hand braced on the bed, the other grabbing and tilting his head. A nose brushing against his neck, lips parted as a tongue tasted his skin. Lips mouthed at his neck, light sucks that he knew would turn into strong nibbling and biting.

It was the closest thing he had to intimacy that he had gotten in months since Yonekuni first laid with him. The comfortable embraced that lead to more. Nuzzling, hands slipping under his shirt to thumb at his nipples, bringing them to hardness. He took liberty, instead of lying there, slipping his own hand down, palming at the bulge that strained Yonekuni’s pants. Fingers outlining Yonekuni’s cock, the twitch and the sound that escaped the blond’s lips. Reminding him of the times that Yonekuni found his way home, the sounds that would ring in his ears. Hands that would slide across his chest in a possessive move that gave him false hope. Even after everything that happened, the mission the heavyweight gave himself seemed to go on and while he didn’t mind it, he managed to get his hand slipped into Yonekuni’s clothing. The look that weighed heavy with words, the permission before he continued.

The following day, others at school gave him a wide berth, the looks of envy and that of curiousness. Almost as if they were wondering why he was carrying Yonekuni’s scent, but knew that they didn’t dare ask. At the time, he felt the looks and the stares, the words they wanted to speak were held close and unspoken as the days and weeks passed by until they had something else to gossip about. But he knew, couldn’t put it past them to let the subject drop, even if they didn’t bring it up to him.

The sound of the approaching train pulled him from the memories of Yonekuni marking him and to the present, waiting and watching as the train slowed down to a stop. The hiss of the doors opening, watching as those depart and out of the corner of his eye, movement of someone walking past him. The nearly familiar hair had him tensing before the person turned, looking at him before shaking his head and continuing on his way. The fear that started to creep up on him eased, the sigh of relief that escaped his lips went unheard by those that surrounded him. Unable to keep his body from tensing up as he entered the train, taking a spot on the full compartment. Late at night, just when he was drifting off, he could recall the feel of hands that crossed his body. Fingers that belonged to a stranger. To two strangers, touching him and leaving him feeling ill. There was only one person he wanted to touch him.

But since he no longer hand the problem of the two groping him during the morning train ride, it had become what it used to be, peaceful. The only touching of his body was that of someone brushing against him as the train moved along the tracks. The murmured words of apology and the movement as the person stepped back, away as to make sure that it didn’t happen again. He thought back to the gossip that had spread about him and about his involvement with Yonekuni. Pretending as though the talk didn’t bother him and really, it didn’t. Who cared if they talked about him? He rarely caught the words that were spoken, only the heated looks, sent both his and Yonekuni’s way. Hints of envy, wanting to know and to get closer, as though they had a hint of what he was.

Shaking his head, he braced himself as the train slowed to a stop and the routine sound of the doors opening, stepping off and away from the train. The faintest chill in the air lingered and though it didn’t bother him, he knew that it would cause a problem for Yonekuni. Pulling the light jacket closer to his body, soaking it with his heat and his scent, he followed the steps that he had taken so many times. Catching the faint sounds of footsteps running up to him and the sound of Oushou’s voice calling out to him. Pausing and turning, watching as his friend slowed down from a jog to a stead paced walk, joining him at his side before they continued on towards school

“Shirou, when are you going to deal with those who are talking about you?”

Biting his tongue to keep from retorting back to Oushou that he was going to just ignore what was going on, but he didn’t want his oldest friend to know what had been going on. ”I don’t know what you’re talking about-”

“You don’t? Shirou, rumors have been going around for a while about you and now, the two new transfer students have been talking about you. One of them is in my home room class. The ony, I’m not sure, but he was asking about you.” The confusion on Oushou’s face and the words that reminded him of the two who harassed him. ”Asking if I knew you and what class you were in. Though, the strangest thing, he asked where you lived. Of course, I didn’t tell him where you lived,” Oushou added as an afterthought, “the way he was going on, you’d think he was planning on making a move on you-” Oushou’s words paused as they walked, looking at him, examining him to see what was the matter. ”What’s wrong, Shirou? You’re really pale.”

Mustering up a forced smile, he couldn’t tell Oushou what had been happening. It was bad enough that he broke his friend’s heart by rejecting him and though he continued to be his friend, He couldn’t help but feel guilty. Shaking his head, hoping that his friend would buy the lie he was giving him. ”N-no, it’s nothing. What’s this transfer student’s name?” He had to know, so he could be on the look out and prepare himself for whatever they had planned.

Almost a minute of silence before Oushou spoke up, a look of concentration on his face. I only know him by his family name. Inu-something-” Another pause before dark eyes lit up. ”It’s Inutani, though I think his first name is foreign. It’s the same with his brother, I think. Anyway, I though you should know since they seem so interested in you. I don’t like how he’s talking about you. I-even though you chose Madarame over me, I’ve lived with it. But the way this newcomer is coming in and planning to make a move on you.”

Aware of the look that his middleweight was giving him, he stopped when the hand shot out and grabbed him by his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. ”Shirou, I care for you. More than you’ll ever know. And I know that you’re lying to me. Please, even though I can’t be the one you want, don’t treat me like this. What’s happened?”

A deep breath before looking around, making sure that no one was over hearing him before he spilled what happened. From the weeks of groping to what happened three weeks ago. The full blown molestation and the confrontation between Yonekuni and the two, though he left out what Yonekuni did afterwards, the marking and the emotions. By the time that he finished telling his friend what happened, his cheeks were flushed and he kept his gaze away from Oushou. Embarrassment had filled him, shame and everything in between filled him.

“No wonder you skipped school that day. I was really worried about you, you know.” The words were stiff, no longer holding the comforting tone that they had and he knew the reason. ”If I hear him say anything, I’ll let you know, okay? I-uh, I got to go. Club activities before school. I’ll see you later.” Holding back the sound of frustration, knowing it would be pointless to get upset at both Yonekuni and at Oushou. After all, he couldn’t blame his friend for not wanting to stick around him with Yonekuni next to him. Not with Yonekuni starting to rub their relationship in Oushou’s face, constantly reminding Oushou of what he lost and didn’t have. And he couldn’t blame Yonekuni either, the male was guarding his “territory”. Nipping on his tongue at the word, he never really considered himself as “territory” but in the madararui world, the world had a completely different meaning. Reminding himself that he still had a whole lot more to learn about a world that he was now apart of.

“So, what did he want?”

Ignoring the sneer in the blond’s words, knowing that his partner and lover would never embrace the friendship that he had with Oushou, Shirou answered as they headed towards their school.

“He told me about the new transfer students. About the gossip and the rumors that have been going around. The transfer student, one of them, is in his home room class and mentioned me a lot. Asking suspicious questions. Going as far as asking Oushou where I lived,” Shirou kept his gaze forward and took a deep breath, “and I believe he was one of the two who was on the train with me.”

“You mean…”

He didn’t have to know the question, nodding his his head. ”Yeah, I think so.”

There wasn’t a moments pause before Yonekuni cursed.

“Shit! Come on, we need to hurry up.” His stride quickened, keeping pace with yonekuni. ”It’s still there, my scent brand. But I need to reinforce the brand on you,” opening his mouth to speak up, the glare that the blond had him snapping his mouth shut and following Yonekuni close behind, “if it’s true, I’m not going to take the chance. We’re heading to the bathroom.” He knew there was a flush of color to his cheeks as they entered the courtyard of the school, passing those first and second year students, keeping his gaze forward until they reached the bathroom

~

By the time they made it to their class, minutes before the bell was scheduled to ring, he had caught more than a few sly glances that were sent their way. The audible sniffs as he passed, the fevered whispers of speculations of what he was and if he was nothing but a monkey, why was he with Yonekuni. He refrained from correcting them, he couldn’t give out his secret. That alone was for Yonekuni. The groans of disappointment was louder than the whispers and while he felt satisfaction at that, the sound of the door sliding open pulled his and everyone’s attention to the from. As their teacher started, he tried to keep his glaze forward and away from Yonekuni. Rarely did he get to see Yonekuni jealous, to see him riled up and with what happened on the train, it was his first glimpse of what he wanted to see more of.

His worries about earlier that morning and what was soon to come were on the back of his mind, never leaving him, never giving him complete ease as the day past. By the time the bell signaled the start of a well deserved break, he was ready to just push away everything that had happened and take refuge in the place that had become his second home.

“You didn’t do that good on the exam, did you?” Shirou asked as he sipped from his drink, watching as broad shoulders tense before dropping just enough to let him know that he was right. The nod of a blond head, watching as blue eyes burned at him.

“How is it that you get better grades than me?” The question asked as Yonekuni placed his drink aside, lifting up the steamed meat bun, taking a bit while waiting for his answer.

“Well, I think with your part time job, you don’t have much time to study.” He mused as he thought inward, knowing how tired the blond was after he had to work at the restaurant. ”If you cut back on the hours, you should be able to study. But I know that you have to do what you have to do,” chewing on his bottom lip as he rolled what he wanted to say over and over in his mind before swallowing and opened his mouth, may-maybe I can help you study. I mean, we’ve got another exam exam coming up and you don’t have to work this weekend, do you?”

When did the male across from him get so bold? It wasn’t too long ago that Shirou was hesitant on making such requests and offer. The amused smile that crossed his lips, watching the flush to Shirou’s cheeks darken, as though the male realized what he had said. Really, the heavyweight didn’t know what kind of sight he provided him. That thought had him pausing, remembering what Shirou had told him earlier. Feeling his mood sour, he kept his expression calm, as not to alert Shirou to what he was thinking. He didn’t want the male thinking that it was his fault for his mood changing and it wasn’t. Though he knew Shirou couldn’t help what he was, the way the male’s body unconsciously called those around, telling those that he was ready. Almost like the way Noririn was before he became Kunimasa’s. Still, he didn’t like when others moved in on Shirou and while Shirou’s friend skirted the claim he made, it was something else when a unknown male down right ignored the scent claim he had on Shirou. At the time, his claim was faint and he knew it, but it didn’t give the offending male the right to make a move on what was his. Since that incident, he made it his mission to keep the heavyweight bathed in his scent.

The rest of the day continued in the same manner, listening to the lectures that their teachers gave them. Each one informing them of what was to come in the following weeks. Taking notes in the hopes that it would be enough to help him raise his grade. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, seeing the determined look that Shirou wore, watching as the heavyweight paused in his note taking, pushing up his glasses before continuing to keep notes.

“You will all have a test next week, to determine if you are ready to continue to the college entrance exams,” the rustling of paper, sheets being handed back, from person to person, “this is just a practice exam and doesn’t count towards your grade. It’s just to know where you’re weak on knowledge and where you’ll need to pick up. And with that,” the sound of the bell ringing, “class is dismissed.” The sounds of chairs being pushed back, the chattering of those that turned to friends and classmates to plan for activities.

“Except for Madarame Yonekuni. I need you to stay behind.”

He heard the loud curse and hid his smile, knowing that the blond would take the smile as teasing. ”I need to pick up some things from the library.” the frown that Yonekuni wore deepened and the sound of “tsking”, as though the heavyweight didn’t like the fact that he needed to pick up some material from the library. But the idea of helping Yonekuni getting his grades up, the material he needed was required.

“Fine. Just keep an eye out and don’t leave the library. I’ll be by to pick you up. As soon as the teacher tells me what he wants.” Under the gruffness of Yonekuni’s voice, he caught the hint of worry and kept his head down so the blond wouldn’t see the pleased look on his face. Nodding his agreement, gathering up his notes and slipping them inside his bag, turning to leave only to be stopped by the hand on his arm. ”Look, I’ve got a bad feeling about something and I don’t know why, just-, keep your guard up, okay?” He wanted to brush off Yonekuni’s concern, but the worry in his blue eyes told him that Yonekuni was serious and all he could do was nod.

“I will, Yonekuni.”

The brief squeeze of his arm before the hand dropped away as the blond pulled away, approaching the teacher. Giving Yonekuni one last glance before slipping away, hearing the sound of the teacher’s voice lecturing Yonekuni, Shirou followed down the path that would take him to the library. With the prospect of studying together and the hopes of something more, his steps quickened, in a hurry for things that could come. Moving through those that lingered in the hallway and down the stairs to the second floor, towards the double doors that lead to the library before he paused. Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck slowly start to rise at the feeling of someone watching him, following him, looking over his shoulder and seeing no one. Shaking his head, telling himself that he was just imagining what he was feeling, pulling at the heavy doors.

The silence of the library overwhelmed him, leaving behind the noisy hallway as he stepped quietly into the silent room. The few that were in the library, worked closer to the front, leaving him alone as he walked further in, bypassing the empty tables that were used used for studying. To the back, where he could work quietly and quickly, he didn’t have much to do. Past the shelves that were full of books that were just waiting to be pulled out and read, turning to a table that was situated into a corner, over looked by a window that allowed the sunlight to stream in. Enjoying the warmth of the sun on his skin, setting aside his bag before pulling out his notes.

‘Now,’ he thought to himself, glancing over what he had written that during his previous class, ‘where was Yonekuni having problems?’ Chastising himself for not asking before he left, setting aside his notes and made his way towards the shelves that he had passed just minutes ago in the hopes of finding what he thought would help.

He didn’t hear the footsteps on the soft carpet nor did he pay much attention to the murmured voices that passed down the isle that he occupied. After all, it was quite normal for those studying together to research what they need. To be partners in searching for materials that would provide the utmost help. Though he didn’t hear the footsteps, he did feel the heated breath against the back of his neck and the familiar but unwelcoming touch of another on his arm.

“So, this is where you’ve hidden yourself,” the soft chuckle in his ear, “we’ve missed you, you know.”

A second voice joined in, breath against his ear, speaking as hands joined the set that were already on his body.

“Really, you should call off your bodyguard or is he your boyfriend?” One mused softly, though he knew by the feel of a body pressing against his side that the male was talking to the other. ”No, he must be your boyfriend if your scent is that marred by the scent that you carry.” He could hear the displeasure in the male’s voice. ”Your scent that calls out to those who are willing to listen. And we’re willing to listen to what your body is telling us.” Hands clutching at his wrists, pulling him away from the shelf and towards the table that his bag laid on, which was now tossed to the floor with a thud. Hands tightening on his wrists further, jerking him back and forcing him onto the table. He caught the nod of a head, watching the auburn haired male nod.

“We both know that you could easily throw us off. After all, you’re a heavyweight, a special one at that, isn’t that right?” The leer that went with the words as his shoulders were forced down by hands as the dark haired male climbed up onto the table, forcing all his weight against his shoulders. ”But you won’t do that, will you? Because if you do, all it’ll do is attract attention to you . And everyone will see what their president likes to do once school is over.” The knowing grin from the one who held him down, dark hair curtained the male’s face as he bent down and he couldn’t hold back the shudder of disgust.

Body trembling as fear raced through him, jerking at the hold that the one had on him. Gritting his teeth, he could feel the animal inside him flare up, his soul bursting forth in the hopes of forcing them off of him. But his action was only met with the widening of eyes.

“So that’s what you are,” the whisper from the auburn haired male as he scooted close to the table, moving in and kneeling above him on the table, “I’ve heard talk about a breed like yours. A species on a completely different scale than those like us. Even more rare than we thought. Lucky.” He could only watch as the male leaned down, rubbing his nose against his neck and breathing deeply. ”If only I could catch a whiff of your raw scent, untainted by another.” Swallowing back the wave of nausea when he felt the shudder.

“Breading with you will produce a stronger offspring. Elevating our status in both society and in blood. Just think, Remus, if we breed with him, our line will be stronger. More desired than our ancestors were.” The auburn haired male murmured against the side of his neck.

“And just how do you think you’ll accomplish that?” The question from behind the one top of him, familiar voice of his partner and though he couldn’t see Yonekuni, he could feel the anger radiating from the blond.

Hands that could crush bone curled tightly at his sides as he watched the two that he had chased off paw and touch Shirou in ways that he was only allowed to touch the male. He watched as the two stiffed. One looked at him from his position over Shirou’s head and the other, from over his shoulder.

“Ah. The body guard. But rather that, you must be his partner. I must say,” the one who pinned Shirou to the table spoke up, dark eyes full of amusement, “your scent doesn’t suit him, you know.” One step forward and then,, another, he kept his gaze on the wolf before he reached out, curling his fingers around the auburn haired male’s arm.

“I warned you that he’s my bitch and yet, you’re still poaching on my territory.” Fingers digging in the muscle of the arm, curling his lip in both disgust and in satisfaction at the muffled cry of pain as his grip tightened. The faintest sounds of a crack could be heard and he knew he had succeeded in on way as he pulled the male off Shirou, tossing the dog into the sturdy shelving with a bang. Turning to see the second dog slip from from his place on the table. The faintest of outlines, seeing the male’s soul but knew it was no match to his, letting it loose to show what they were against. The smirk on his face told them that they wouldn’t win.

“Just because you’re a heavyweight doesn’t mean you can watching him all the time.”

He could only narrow his eyes at the pathetic attempt of words, knowing that dark haired male was trying to bluff, failing miserably at it.

“Pathetic words for one being so plain and desperate, moving in on someone when he’s already claimed. Don’t think you’ll take him from me, I don’t let you get any closer,” rolling his shoulders as he showed the middleweight just what he was dealing with, “take your brother and get out of here. If I see either of you sniffing around him again, I’ll do more than just crack your brother’s arm.”

Lips that were pressed tightly together while dark eyes were defiant, watching as the uninjured male stalk past him. He didn’t have to look to know that the male was helping his brother up, but he caught the hateful glance sent his way before the two left in a way that told him that their tails were tucked between their legs as they walked away in defeat. Turning back towards the still shocked male, pulling Shirou up and off the table, forcing the heavyweight against his body.

“What did they do to you?” Words growled out between clenched teeth, grasping tightly to Shirou’s chin, jerking the male’s up and to the side. Looking closely at the canine’s neck and chin, checking to see if the male was marked in any way by the two. When he couldn’t find anything that told him that Shirou marked by them, other than the faint smell of dog, did he lean in and nose the spot below Shirou’s ear. Mouthing at the spot, a sound from Shirou that his soul understood.


End file.
